Crush
by Butterkup
Summary: Someone's got a crush, and it's making him feel so alive, some what, but how will the other feel. some scenes used from volte face, prperty of Carnifax, don't judge, they were great. And any flames will be used to roast marshmellos for smores. Yummy!
1. Chapter 1

Roy felt odd, that was all he could really think of to explain how he felt. Normally on a night like this when the moon was high in the sky, the stars shining like there was no tomorrow as they danced around a light fog that just barley covered the area around the midnight sky, Roy would be out partying at clubs, drinking or sleeping around with beautiful women. But lately all of that seemed to bore the young archer, and he started to hang around the club scene less and less as the days went by, instead Speedy decided to stay at the tower more, taking care of the twins, with Bee or just cleaning, which actually wasn't as bad as Roy had made it out to be.

So all and all, Roy was actually enjoying the time he spent away from the clubs, everything around the tower got done so much quicker with him around. Which meant that every day Bee would be out shopping or going to the movies with Cy, the twins would play video games, tying up the big-screen, leaving Roy to do some training, but that started to get boring to… which lead him to start hanging out with Garth, catching them both by surprise, seeing as they actually got along surprisingly well.

At first they just started talking, not arguments like usual, but actual conversations. Speedy had found out that Garth really liked Punk- style music, books and movies, chocolate ice cream… _everything_, kind of.

Anyway, today Roy had felt odd, at the moment he was aimlessly wandering through the tower going from room to room, trying to find something to do. It was late, and he was tired, but Roy just couldn't bring himself to go to sleep, his mind just kept circiling back to the naturally good-looking Atlantean prince, his mind just couldn't help it, and it was driving him crazy.

Speedy exhaled, biting his cheek, for a moment before he shook his head, sea-green eyes lifting to see Aqualad, leaning back on his elbows. His eyes absently followed the reflections of the ripples on the ceiling; He stretched out his arms, reaching to the side as far as possible before clasping his hands over his stomach.

Aqualad closed his eyes and squirmed an inch to the right. A sudden, light pressure on his back made a shiver go through his veins, but he had little time to think before the foot shoved him forward, plunging him into the water. Garth felt himself go all the way under and instinctively turned, clawing for the tile rim. His head broke the surface and he shoved dark hair out of his face, glaring at the perpetrator.

Speedy stood a few feet away, foot slightly raised, hands in his pockets and a defiantly smug look on his face. His crooked, easy grin only widened at the Atlantean's glare.

"What are you doing?"

Garth wiped the water from his face with a hand, propping his elbows over the edge. "I was relaxing, what bout you, what are you doing?"

Speedy thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Just taking a walk, couldn't sleep" He bent slightly, extending a hand.

The dark-haired teen didn't move. "You know you're asking for it, right?"

"Asking for wh—"

Before he could finish the question, Aqualad grabbed his entire arm, yanking him toward the pool. Roy barely had time to let out the customary string of expletives before he fell gracelessly into the water, twisting and kicking and sending bubbles everywhere.

"Asking for _that_," Garth clarified with a grin when the telltale red hair burst through the surface again. "Gods, Speedy, I didn't think you'd fall for a trick that brainless."

Mask askew, Roy coughed out water, treading to the edge, shoving Aqualad out of the way. "Not cool dude, not cool." Pushing himself out of the pool and stood a few feet from the edge, toeing off his shoes. "What? Not a fan of the water?"

"No, I'm not "

"Why? I think you look good, all soaking wet, like a cat trapped in the shower."

Speedy froze halfway through ringing out one of his gloves, green eyes wide in confusion. A second later, though, he went back to being utterly composed, completely unruffled. "gee, thanks," Roy chuckled, sloshing toward a couple cabinets. He yanked a few towels from a drawer and chucked some to the Atlantean.

Aqualad ignored the towels and adjusted his arms on the edge, folding them on the cool, slick tiles. "Are you ok? you don't look so good."

He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over a stool. "Yeah I'm fine." Roy cocked his head, rubbing down one leg with a small towel. "Why does it matter?"

The dark-haired prince elegantly climbed from the water, putting a towel around his neck to keep his hair from dripping. "Because you're my teammate, and I just wanna make sure your ok." Aqualad said tersely, starting toward the hallway.

Speedy raised a brow. "Really now, and why would that be?"

"Because you've just seemed a bit out of it lately."

Roy's eyed his teammate as more water seemed to fall down his body, following every muscle along the way. Speedy couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to feel those muscles, lean and strong, holding him close as he ran his fingers through the long black tres...

"Roy?"

The redhead blinked, surfacing from his thoughts, Garth eyeing him with concern.

"Are you sure your feeling okay?"

Roy couldn't help but give a small laugh, as he stepped into his dimly lit room. "Yes Garth, I'm fine, just, you know, tired. See you in the morning ok?"

Garth eyed him again noticing the younger as he began to press the red _close __door_ button on the keypad."Yeah, ok, see you then." And with that the door slid shut allowing, Roy to give a great sigh as he finally clambered into bed and disappeared beneath the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy could feel the cold breath of the taller male as he was lifted from his bed. His smaller frame tingled as cool hands ran up and down his back, fingers curling around his hips, the slightest touch made Speedy shiver, as he was pushed into the nearest wall.

He had to force back a moan when the older teen gripped his hips, pulling their bodies together, hands weaving under Roy's thighs pulling them up to wrap around the slightly larger body in front of him.

"A little shy are we Roy?" came the sultary voice of the Atlantean, his mouth traveling down the archer's jawbone.

Speedy clenched his fists to his chest, never had he thought of Garth's voice being seductive but, _god_, it just sounded so inviting, making it even harder to keep a clear head expecially when both of the cooler male's hands stopped, one at the lower of his back and the other at the back of his neck.

The young archer couldn't help but give a small gasp at the feeling of Garth lowering his head and pressing his lips down at the juncture between Roy's neck and shoulder with light open-mouthed kisses.

The feeling in his veins was new—he felt hot and cold at the same time, and immense amount of pleasure mixed with unsatisfied desire that flared when Garth turned his head to skim his lips on the underside of his jaw. Head tipped back, breath caught high in his lungs, the green eyed teen had to force back another guttural moan as he felt teeth graze gently over his bottom lip.

Roy couldn't hold back the rasping, heavy breath of lust. He felt Garth laugh on his cheek, but its meaning didn't register. Speedy was too caught up in controlling himself.

"C'mon, Roy," he murmured, and Speedy clenched his fists harder. But slowly Roy could feel himself losing his will to resist, the hand that was resting on the back of his neck ran through the rich orange locks that covered Roy's head, and eyes.

Meanwhile the other hand seemed to push Roy closer to the Atlantean "C'mon, Roy," Aqualad murmured again, eyes half-lidded, pushing himself closer just enough to finally bring their lips together. With the touch, Roy felt pins and needles erupt all over his body. Sea-green orbs locked with Violet ones for a moment before the others eyes soon fell shut.

Roy whimpered quietly as Garth's lips worked against his own, immediately the hand behind his head tightened, gripping his hair in a way that managed to be both pleasing and painful at the same time. It certainly sent waves of heat down Roy's spine.

The feeling of Garth's mouth over his own was wonderful, almost every muscle in his body felt like it was screaming at him to close his eyes, and give into the kiss but Roy just couldn't, he just couldn't bring himself to do it, he had to resist, even if deep down the archer knew that he would regret it later.

The tips of Garth's fingers slipped under the elastic of Roy's boxers cold hands against heated skin. Speedy bit his lip and inhaled to smother a whimper. Dissatisfied, Aqualad narrowed his eyes and pressed his hands further downward. The slightest of touches caught Roy's veins on fire and he cried out hoarsely, searing need hammering against his pulse.

The sound of his own voice thrust him back into reality; Roy flung himself upright, face flushed and limbs shaking. The clarity of the dream hung in his mind and he could feel the cold hands running down the front of his torso, taunting his will with every inch.

Speedy tore himself from the bed, stumbling. He felt sore and unsteady, and an uncomfortable tautness in his lower half made his head feel foggy.

_XXX_

On a typical day, Aqualad would be the first to wake up, but today, he realized when he stepped through the hydraulic doors into the main room, was _not_ a typical day. The strong, sweet scent of pancake batter hit him first, followed by the greasy undertone of bacon and eggs. A moment later the stove's buzzer went off, ringing for two seconds before a quick hand switched it off.

Aqualad wandered toward the kitchen in silence. It was such a rare sight, to see Speedy awake and mobile this early in the morning. Even rarer was the sight of him cooking an entire breakfast.

At the moment The archer stood near the stove in his civvies, consisting of a pair a baggy blue jeans, some black sneakers, and a old black and red t-shirt with matching fingerless gloves and lets not forget a pair of dark sunglasses.

He stood a few feet back, practically drooling as another, warmer smell mingled with the others: chocolate muffins. Speedy pulled them out of the oven, taking a whiff and humming, pleased, while he set them on the counter.

Roy started looking for something on the counter—it was the spatula, Garth realized, and it was laying on the counter closest to him. Aqualad reached for it, about to speak when Speedy turned.

"_Shit!_" Roy tripped backwards over himself in abrupt surprise, reaching back before he fell. He grabbed the corner of the stove, but still off-balance he fell onto it, forearm landing squarely on a hot burner. Agony sliced across his skin and he shoved away from it, landing crumpled on the floor.

"Speedy?" Garth leaned over the divider. "You oka—"

"Don't fucking sneak up on me when I'm cooking!" the archer roared, clambering to his feet. He grabbed away the spatula, teeth gritted.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to have a seiz—"

"Just go _away_!"

Aqualad raised a careful brow, finally actually looking at his teammate. The redhead's face was pale but somehow flushed with a light sheen of sweat, and his eyes were wide, nervous. "Speedy, is something wrong?"

"No," he replied curtly, spinning back to the stove. He grabbed for a plate and scooped an omelet onto it.

"You look sick," Garth persisted, stepping around the counter to stand beside the stove. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fucking _great_." He cracked two more eggs into the pan, poking them as they sizzled. Nodding his head toward the steaming omelet, he said, "That's yours. Ham, bacon, cheese, tons of pepper and garlic sprinkled on top."

Aqualad gawked at him. Something _had_ to be wrong—even when he _did_ cook, Speedy never made things to suit each teammate. He just wasn't that considerate, especially at the crack of dawn.

Roy jerked away when a hand touched his forehead. "What the he—"

"You're jumpy," Aqualad surmised, more to himself than anything. "And cold."

"I'm fine. Go eat."

Aqualad sighed and took the omelet, scooping up a fork as well. So much for progress.

But he didn't sit down at the table to eat. He sat on the counter a few feet away from Speedy, watching him cook with a careful eye, waiting for him to speak again. When it became clear that he was too engrossed in cooking to start up a conversation, Garth took the liberty.

"Did you burn your arm?" he wondered, spearing another piece of omelet.

"Probably."

"Is it bad?" Aqualad popped the cheesy bit into his mouth, chewing slowly.

"Probably not." He took another plate, sticking the second omelet on it.

"Want me to look at it?"

"No." Roy turned off the stove and picked up the second plate and a muffin.

Aqualad deliberated while he chewed—Speedy still looked pale and unhealthy, but there wasn't much he could do. "This is _really_ good." Watching the archer wander away from him, he swallowed. "Where are you going?"

"This is Bee's—ow, _fuck_!" Speedy nearly threw the plate onto the table, grabbing at his arm, clutching it to himself. "Dammit..."

Aqualad spun around, hopping from his perch. "Your arm?"

"Maybe."

Garth grabbed his wrist. "Let me see." Turning it one way, and then the other, he nodded. "Pretty nasty. My fault, sorry… c'mon, let's go get it cleaned up."

_C'mon, Roy…_

Speedy yanked away to free his arm, grimacing slightly but not distinctly caring about the pain. "I can clean it myself."

Smirking, Aqualad shook his head. "There's no way you can wrap gauze with one arm. And you need gauze on that, trust me."

Roy let out a slow breath, staring down at his arm. He wished Garth would just stop talking—every word brought back the sultry tones of his dream, and being close to that angular face didn't help. He didn't even want him to smile, because whenever Aqualad's lips twitched crookedly up, Speedy could feel something tearing in his chest—an aching, longing feeling that made him uneasy.

"Spe—"

"What about Bee's breakfast breakfast."

Garth smiled, knowing that the resistance had deteriorated.

"Hell, _fine_," Speedy answered quickly, cradling his injured arm with the other. "Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

"You _lied_ to me?"

Garth shrugged in reply to the accusation, expression light but eyes concentrated. "Maybe if you had paid attention in that First Aid course, you would have realized that tight things like gauze only serve to irritate a burn. And how else would I have gotten you to actually sit down and look at me?"

But truth be told, Roy _hadn't_ looked at Garth. The entire time the dark-haired prince had held his arm under cool water—'to stop the burning process'—and toweled it off, Roy hadn't been able to look at his face without feeling guilty. The tinge of red had faded from his face after some time, but he was still overly conscious of the fact that his ears were on fire, vibrant red at the tips. Speedy simply wanted an escape.

Although, he wasn't completely against Aqualad's ministrations. His whole arm tingled at the feeling of Garth's fingers kneading the ointment into his skin. The balm itself was numbing, peppermint, and as both boys breathed in its fumes they relaxed, if only slightly.

"I still find it hard to believe I fell for it," Speedy continued on after an extended pause. His eyes were closed, more to avoid the gaze of his teammate than anything; but after he thought for a second he opened them. "But why did you want to sit me down?"

Garth's brow creased and the circles his thumbs were making on Roy's forearm slowed. "I thought it was obvious."

Eyes still closed, he shook his head.

"Like I said last night you've been out of it lately. Even last night, when I tried talking, you just brushed me off."

Speedy inwardly winced; a voice in the back of his head began to whisper _kiss him now, _and it was so compellingly that he nearly gave in. Garth had just been so close, and his vibrant eyes were so beautiful.

But Roy couldn't just… _kiss_ him. Not even in his dreams did he just give in, inhibitions aside, and let the moment take him. It would be wrong—he couldn't do that. At least, not to Garth. He knew him too well and would have to suffer the consequences of having a guilty conscience.

"Speedy, did you fall asleep?"

Jerking his eyes open, the archer shot Garth a look and a sneer. But as soon as their eyes met he looked away again, turning his head down and then closing his eyes.

Aqualad let out a sigh, causing Roy to sqirm a bit, the rush of warm air tickling the skin that wasn't coated in goop. "This is what I "mean, all the time lately you keep zoning out. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing ok! I'm perfectly fine!"

Garth sighed again, finally dropping Roy's arm and screwed the lid back on the ointment jar. Standing up, he carfully put the jar back into the cabnite before leaning back on the counter, shaking his head and staring at the floor. His lips pursed together before he absently bit the lower one.

"_What_?" Roy finally asked, putting one elbow on the bed's railing.

"Nothing. You're just a very cold person."

"Well, you're just a very _blunt_ person!"

Aqualad stood upright, turning to rifle through the cabinets again. "No, I mean it. You're cold. You don't trust anyone, and that's not fair."

He scoffed. "Fair?"

"I'd willingly tell you my entire background. The twins and Bumblebee would do the same. I'm sure if you asked, anyone from Titans West would tell you theirs, or any of the _million_ _other_ honorary Titans! Even Jinx, bad-witch-turned-good, would politely tell you her background! Sure, it would be dark, and she's probably ashamed of it, but she would still open up to people!"

"And I wouldn't?" Roy guessed, though it wasn't actually a question.

"Not at all." Aqualad pulled a small, clear white instrument from the shelf he was going through and ran water over it for a minute before returning to Roy's side. "Here."

Speedy jerked back when the cold metal prodded between his lips. "What—"

"It's a thermometer," Garth explained, sitting on the bed across from him. "You still look pale; keep it under your tongue, and close your mouth."

"M-mh!" came Roy's indignant grunt.

After a couple of seconds thermometer beeped, and Aqualad yanked it from Roy's mouth. He looked at it for a moment before changing his sight back to Roy. "You have a fever."

"I bet you're lying again." He turned the screen around, but a clear _101.4_ stared back at him. "Well, I don't _feel_ sick…"

"Not yet, you don't, but I—"

A shrill ring echoed through the room, amplified by the emptiness. Roy dove for the source, a small cellphone on the counter, but Garth got it first. He flipped it open, reading the caller ID with a smirk. "Artemis, huh?" He pressed a button, holding it to the side of his face. "Hello?"

"Roy? is that you?" came a feminine voice

"No, it's Aqualad."

There was a second of silence and for a minute Garth had thought she hung up. "Oh hey it's Artemis, you know from Titans south, I was just calling to tell Roy that me and Ollie are going to Steel city for a visit, wanted to now if he was free to hang out?"

"You guys wanted to see if he could hang out?" Garth chuckled.

"Yeah, Ollie had some buisness in town, and asked if I wanted to tag along since we hadn't seen each other in a while."

"Yo fishy, give me my phone!" Roy glared, sinking onto the third bed before quickly grabbing the phone away from the amused Atlantean. "Hey Artemis... yeah sure that'd be fun..." looking over his shoulder, Roy glanced at the clock. "Ok, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

The line then clicked and buzzed as Roy folded the phone, slipping it into his pocket—Garth was _never_ going to answer it for him again, that was just embarasing!

"So your mentor's in town huh…?" Aqualad's voice sounded, startling Roy from his thoughts

Glaring Roy jumped from his seat on the bad, and began to walk towards the med bay doors."Yeah, so?"

"Just wondering, you know you really shouldn't be going out with that fever of yours though." The two now stood side, by side as they walked the hallways, when Roy gave yet another sigh, and placed his hands on the Atlantean's shoulders, shaking them a little. "It," he said. "Is nothing. OK. Now, I'm going to go get ready, and then I'll be back in a couple of hours—hopefully—and when I get back you can doctor my so-called fever and continue scrutinizing my conversations with Raven all you like. Agreed?"

Aqualad let out a gloomy breath. "Agreed, I suppose. Does your arm still hurt?"

"Nope." The redhead straightened, heading toward his bedroom door. "And I don't feel sick, either!"


End file.
